A Difference
by The Blind Bandit
Summary: There's no difference between being blind and not being able to see...but all blind, all who can't see, they can still feel.
1. Chapter 2

Don't ask….especially why it's Chapter 2. That was my mistake, lol.

Disclaimer—I don't own Avatar. Whoopee.

**A Difference **

"You're weak!" Toph yelled, poking a finger at Aang's chest.

"What!" He exclaimed.

"You heard me. You're weak. The same jelly-boned wimp!"

"Toph, you know I have trouble with earthbending!"

"Well, you'll have to learn to deal with it! How am I supposed to teach you if you won't learn?" she said bitterly, pushing her student to the ground. The forest's trees seemed to be on Toph's side, mocking Aang in their own way.

"How could I learn if you keep pushing me down?" he cried, walking into the woods.

"Fine! But don't expect me to come looking for you!" she yelled.

"Like you _can_," Aang muttered coldly.

"Twinkle-toes!" she shrieked earthbending so Aang would fly into the air. He did, giving the girl an opportunity to laugh.

Aang continued walking.

"Whoa, Aang, what happened?" Sokka asked.

"Nothing," he said, trying to be calm.

"It sure doesn't seem like nothing," the other boy retorted.

"Sokka, I'm fine. I'm just gonna practice earthbending for a bit," Aang sighed. Sokka shrugged, got up, and left, leaving Aang alone. He sighed once more, and began practicing a block of his stubborn element.

"No, no, Twinkle-toes. You're doing it wrong," Toph said, merely moments later.

"What happened to not looking for me?" Aang mumbled.

"Look. I want to say I'm sorry. We called a truce, and it's two weeks until summer ends. So it's probably hard for you right now,"

"Yeah. Speaking of truce, do you remember the night we called it?"

"Duh. Why?"

"You acted so different. It was like it was a completely different person…like you can be Toph or the Blind Bandit,"

"Well, maybe I'm both,"

"And that time—"

"And that time I cried was only because my parents still didn't understand me. Aang, I came to say I was sorry, not talk about my apparently 'split personality'," Toph stood up and began to walk towards camp.

"Toph, wait!" Aang called. She turned around, opening her mouth to say something, but before she could she was sent flying through the air. Landing with an ugly thud, she got up and ran to her friend.  
"I promise you'll never catch me off guard again!" she laughed, poking her finger at his chest again. Aang took hold of her wrist, drew her in a bit closer, and kissed her softly.

"You broke your promise," he said. Toph stood there with the goofiest look of puzzlement on her face. Aang himself was awestruck at his own action.

"W-what was that for, Twinkle-toes?" she asked, an unbearable feeling coming over her.

"It…I, uh, I'm sorry," Aang said, his face so hot that he felt as if Ozai had struck him already. The embarrassed boy let go of Toph's shaking wrist. Just as soon, she took his hand. Toph may have been blind, but she could clearly see what Aang felt (**A/N: Does that make sense?)**.

"Don't be," she said, kissing his cheek with much hesitation. Then with a smack to his head, she added,

"But don't ever do it again,"

**I watched The Blind Bandit at the same time I was finishing it… **

**Me: CRAP! They're outta character! -.- Enjoy…?**

**Ty**


	2. Having A Ball

**BOO! I'm back. And…still bored. So here is a very messed up Taang-shot.**

**Yay! And authors notes at bottom. **

**Disclaimer- If I owned avatar…That would totli pwn!**

The two girls sat in silence as the servant finished with their hair. The quiet was tranquil, while at the same time full of anxiety.

"Okay! Ladies, I'll be back very soon to call you for the party," the servant said, leaving hurriedly. Katara rose to her feet and walked over to Toph.

"Do I look okay?" she asked.

"Gee Katara. I'd say yes but it's hard to see you when everything's black," Toph smarted.

"Oh, sorry," she replied. "I just need an opinion. It's the first time I've dressed like this,"

"Really? By the feel of these clothes, it's not _my _first," the twelve year old grimaced slightly at the tight feeling of her sash. Both wore similar Earth Kingdom robes, with Katara's hair elegantly thrown into a bun with flowers as the finishing touch. Toph had her face painted white, with her black locks elaborately braided.

"Y'know, it's a good thing I can't see, because I feel ridiculous," Toph said, irritated.

"Actually-"

"Alright! Hurry, the King is waiting!" The old woman called. Katara inhaled slowly.

"Oh, come on. It's just a silly ball thing," the other girl spat.

"Y-yeah. You're right," she laughed, embarrassed.

-------------- ---------------- ---------------------

The rust colored door opened. Before them was a breathtaking room. Specifically the three colossal windows.

"Hmm. Where's Sokka?" Katara wondered, half talking to herself.

"Here comes Aang," Toph said.

"How did you-"

"Vibrations, Katara. There's only one kid in the world with footsteps that light," she interrupted.

"Hi guys! You two look great!" Aang greeted.

"Thanks," they said in unison.

"So, um…Katara," he started.

"Is, is that _Zuko_?" Katara asked, startled.

"Of all people to be here, it's the crazy firebender?" Toph scoffed.

"I guess. So anyways, could I…um, be your escort to the dinner?" Aang asked, turning the darkest shade of red.

"Sure. Whatever," Toph replied.

"Wait, what? Where'd she go?" he asked.

"Whoa, calm down, lover boy. She went that way," she pointed her finger in the direction that a curious Katara had gone to.

"But…Zuko?" Aang attempted to speak. Toph merely stood there.

"Go ask her, I don't care. I'm probably not even going to the stupid thing," she said carelessly.

"Wait…what? You _have _to go! It wouldn't be the same without you," he tried to convince her.

"Look. If you guys could make it to the North Pole without me, you can last one meal without me," she walked off.

"But Toph!"

The robed child was left in loneliness.

Aang stood, tears pricking at his eyes as he saw Katara dancing with a reluctant Fire Prince.

"Hey," a familiar voice cooed. He turned around, seeing the composer of the gentle noise.

"Toph? What are you doing here?" he asked, the redness of his eyes quickly disappearing.

"I didn't like the servant yakking in my room, so my last choice was...well, here," she mumbled. The music started up, gentle instruments illuminating the room with their own, unique light.

"Well, since you're here, would you, uh, like to d-dance?" he asked meekly.

"Whatever. Do you--" with a yelp, Toph was drawn from her seat and into a flight. His hand was shaky in hers, but it was strong with a sense of knowing. To her own surprise, she had been surprised in how well he could dance. It was a gorgeous few minutes, she had to admit.

The music swelled.

Aang's hand had stayed with hers to the very last note, and shockingly, she had permitted it.

"Well, Twinkletoes, you've got a hard well earned name," she said, a sly smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah, thanks," A blush crept onto the boy's cheeks. A deep red had made it's way onto his entire face as he felt the tomboy's lips on his own.

"Thank you, Aang," she said, her tone one between shy and proud. Toph didn't think she had it in herself, but like her thought to skip the dance, she had been wrong about a lot of things.

**So. I started this AGES before City of Walls and Secrets.**

**Thus, the rumor of an Earth Kingdom ball had intrigued me, so I ended up writing this. HAANDITTURNEDOUTFUNNY. Plus, I didn't know how to end it…which was like, 3 months after I started. Anyways…Enjoy!**

**Ty**


	3. The Boulder and The Boy

**OoO**

He didn't focus on anything, simply the crushed girl before him. Katara had whizzed past his heart, and Toph had entered with a flow. But it didn't matter anyway…

She lay beneath a whole ton of rock, the most gentle smile painted on her lips. A sweet kiss from the boy, and he set off, leaving the dead bender with her beloved element.

**OoO**

_Huh, long time, no update, huh, guys? Thanks to the reviewers reviewing—duh—and an even bigger thanks to **WhiteChocolateWyvern **for letting me use the idea of Toph's death. (Dun worry, the next ficlet will be more…uh, cheery.)_

_Also, this isn't really supposed to tell anything(Like why, where, how she's dead, etc.), that's part of the effect._


End file.
